I'll see you soon
by cosmoticflower
Summary: Green's moving. However, she doesn't want to. Find out why. Oldrivalshipping and Specialshipping. Changed the summary/EDITED.


**OLDRIVALSHIPPING HERE!**

Alrighty! It's Oldrivalshipping and Specialshipping here! It's just hints, well not really hints of Specialshipping but... anyway just read! I just love the pokemon manga... heeheeheehee! oh yeh!** BLUE is the GUY and GREEN is the GIRL **like how it is in the manga!

_Pokemon does not belong to me, unfortunately._

**WARNING: Blue might be a bit OOC. Sorry about that.**

_**EDITED! **__And again, I'm bored, has nothing to do. Might as well edit my stories~ Proofread I mean. (042911)_

**xxx**

Green: that was long…

Red: I'll say…

Yellow: umm… May I know what Specialshipping is?

Green: hm… what's Oldrivalshipping then?

Red: From what I heard Oldrivalshipping is the love team between you and Blue and I hear it's canon. /nod nod

Green: /blush

Blue: And Specialshipping's about you and Yellow I also know it's canon.

Red & Yellow: /blush

Yellow: I thought Pokeshipping's canon?

Green: /shocked You know what Pokeshipping is yet you don't know Specialshipping?

Yellow: Not really, I know what Specialshipping is now but… it's… uh…

Red: Oh come on Yellow /smiles _I'm not Ash I'm Red_ there's a difference.

Yellow: But there's also MangaPokeshipping right?

Blue: Hey, are you researching about this?

Green: Hah! Busted~

Blue: Still as noisy as ever…

_**Review~**_

* * *

**I'll see you soon**

_Blue's POV:_

I woke up in the middle of the night… something was bugging me, I tried to go back to sleep but I can't…

I heard my _P__okegear_ ringing…

"Great… well someone is better than no one" I looked at the number on the screen… _'who's this?'_

I pressed answer…

"Hello?" at the other end I heard sobs but it was familiar…

"B-Blue?"

… _'It's Green! But why is she crying?'_ I looked at my window seeing her on the next house, she was holding her _Pokegear._**(what? Their neighbors aren't they?)**

_Normal POV:_

"I-I knew you'd be awake…" She hiccupped while trying to smile… she looked at the opposite room at the next house, Blue did the same.

"Your eyes…" He said, worried

"Oh yeah, quite swollen, ahaha" She laughed weakly trying to smile.

Blue sighed "You're still noisy even after crying."

"Yeah…"

"Green, what's wrong?"

"Won't you ask why I called at this time?"

"No" He knew he shouldn't.

"I'll tell you… I wanted to talk to the three of you actually, with Red and Yellow but I had a feeling their asleep by now… and I saw you sit up so I thought maybe I can call you…" She ended with a sob

"Mm."

"Blue."

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to move…"

" Move?"

"My parents…." Green was cut by Blue's glance at the other side

"Happy Birthday." He smiled

"Thank you…" Those two words, just those, it made some of her spirit lift up "but… that's the reason"

"Reason…" Blue softly repeated

"Yes… My parents wanted to surprise me by telling me that they bought a new home in Sinnoh and moving on the date of my birthday which is now … and they told that to me exactly 12:00 am." She took a glance at Blue's silhouette which seemed to be frozen.

Green sighed… "Uh… I'll see you…" she thought, Blue was too sleepy to listen but truly he was too shocked to know more.

_'She's actually moving to Sinnoh? and she's going to move today?'_ He snapped back to reality and noticed that Green hanged up already

He looked at Green who was hugging to pillow tightly leaning her right side against the wall. He dressed up quickly and sneaked out of his own house. He released Pidgeot then flew up to Green's room.

Getting in by the window he snatched the flashlight on Green's study table and lit it up straight to her face.

"Oh…? A Burglar?... it's you… please turn of the light, you'll wake mom and dad up." She sniffed returning to her previous position.

Blue lowered the light and sighed "You're not yourself today… it's your birthday Green" He turned to return the flashlight. "Usually after doing that you go shouting…" He looked at Green who was having a hard time to sleep.

He looked at her with concern "Green, tell me… do you want to move?" Blue asked seriously

Green shifted her position to be able to look at Blue. "N-no! I don't want to move!" She shook her head while trying to take off some tears.

Blue sat down beside her. "Blue… I don't want to move… I love it here in Kanto!"

"You'll never know." He didn't want to say it but he had to

"But! But! I feel so apart from you guys! And! And!..." Green cried with all her might, until Blue pulled her close to his body

"Aside from having to leave your good friends behind, I know there's another reason why you're acting like this."

Green griped Blue's shirt tighter "T-there's this certain person I want to talk to… I need to tell him something… but I know he'll think of it as a joke." Green cried even more, making Blue's shirt wet, but he didn't care. He held her tightly and stared at a picture of the four of them resting on her table, they all looked happy… well the three of them, of course Blue was plain, just plain but, imagine their next pictures together… He sighed and caressed Green's silky hair.

"Here, a piece of advice, tell your parents of what you really feel, yes they'll disagree but believe me it'll help you a little, then before leaving try, just try to tell that person, it might just be later or never.

Green looked up at him "Blue… Thank You…"

"You're Welcome."

Green bowed her head so that Blue won't see her tears falling… "P-please stay here."

"I will"

"Please don't leave me…"

"I won't"

"Okay…"

Until Green finally slept Blue stayed, He hugged her once more and then he left.

_Morning_

Green woke up early… she looked at her watch _'7:52'"_ she yawned, before leaving her room to dress up she looked at herself in the mirror. The swell subsided but her eyes are still pinkish… _'If Blue wasn't here I think this eyes of mine would've gotten bigger…'_

She walked up to her parents who were having breakfast … "I DON'T WANT TO MOVE!" her parents were shocked … "Green? What are you…"

"I know!" Green smiled she headed for the door, _'Okaaaay. Weird.'_ she thought

"Honey! Aren't you gonna eat? It's your 17th birthday today" Her mom called.

"I don't think so mom." She smiled "I'll be back at…" She looked down "What time will we move?"

"After lunch. Green we're…" said her mom reaching a hand out to her.

"Then I'll be back by lunch" Green ran to Blue's house.

"Green!" she recognized Red's voice. And turned to him, Yellow was with him.

"Hi Green!" Yellow greeted "You cried!" she cried, touching Green's cheeks.

Green stopped and laughed nervously "Yeah… that haha"

"We heard you were going to move… " sighed Red

"Yeah…"

"Oh… wait please say it again."

Yellow and Green looked at each other, both had questioning looks. "Yeah?"

"What! For real?" Red pretended to be shock.

"Red…" Yellow sighed.

"When Will you leave Green?" Red asked

"After lunch."

"Alright! Well be there! But we've got to run errands for Professor Oak we'll see you!" Red waved

"See you later Green!" Yellow smiled

"Sure" Green waved as well and continued to run to Blue's house

She rang the doorbell, Daisy answered…

"Green! How are you dear?" Daisy smiled

"I'm fine thank you." She grinned

"I know, Blue?" Green happily nodded

"I'm sorry but awhile ago he left for viridian … a lot of challengers were waiting… he really wanted to have a day off today since your moving but the director of the Pokémon league disagreed" Daisy frowned.

"When will he be back?"

"Maybe… at 3'oclock since there're a lot of trainers"

Green looked down "Yes. He can't avoid that can he? Well then I'll see you."

"Green! I'll be there later, see you!" Daisy sighed when she saw Green's reaction.

"Sure" Green waved.

Green ran to the small forest the four of them secretly found near Professor Oak's lab and forced to take back her tears but she can't.

_'I guess the answer will just have to be never…'_ She sobbed

Green turned when she heard footsteps coming… "Blue?"

"Green." Blue looked fine… rather he doesn't even look he broke a sweat from battling...

"I thought you went to viridian…"

"I did."

"But how…"

"I finished it quickly." If it was him, then it'd be possible.

"Oh… but how did you know where…"

"Who was the first person to find this place?"

"You were."

"Who was next?"

"Me."

"Then?"

"Red and Yellow."

"Why again?"

"I told them…"

"I never knew you were going to find this place but you did and told it to Red and Yellow, I really felt that the whole truth about this place was going to be told to the world because you found it, but my intuitions were wrong. Nobody after Red and Yellow knew about this place." Blue looked at Green

Green gave him a weak smile. "It only proves that this place was found by real people that wouldn't hurt Pokémon…"

Green's smile disappeared she looked away. Blue knelt down beside her and tilted her chin. "Have you told that person yet?" he asked.

Green felt hotness rising up her eyes, she shook her head "No, no I haven't"

"Green…"

"Blue… I want to tell him… right now…"

"Then go…"

"I can't go."

"Why?"

"He's right in front of me…" He looked at her with his emerald like eyes. He then gave her that rare smile.

"Blue… I know you hate me. We've known each other for so long and I don't know if you feel the sa…"

Blue placed his thumb on her lips, he examined every inch of her face. Green felt Blue's breathing their distance grew smaller… smaller… and smaller till their lips finally met.

After, their foreheads rested on each other's. Blue closed his eyes after some seconds he opened them again. "I'm a very awkward person. You know that, but I will never hate you," Green raised an eyebrow at him "okay maybe before. Can I say that I feel the same way?" she nodded and gave a tiny giggle.

Blue frowned, glaring at the bushes behind Green. Red and Yellow came out, their faces deep red from holding in their laughter. Yellow covered her mouth with her hands giggling behind it.

"I can't take it anymore! Ahahahahaha!" Red rolled down the floor.

"You two are so cute." Yellow giggled continuously.

Red stood up while panting… getting glares from Green and Blue.

"Yeah, Uh-huh." Blue pushed Red from the back falling on top of Yellow, faces flushed.

Green and Blue watched the beautiful scene and kissed passionately as well…

After sometime, Green smiled, Blue did too, both stared at the couple below them they separated and went at their both sides.

"Wow Red it seems like this isn't your first time." Blue teased Red shot back up.

"Yellow, you two kiss longer than we do?" grinned Green.

Both Red and Yellow blushed. After returning back at Pallet town the four of them proceeded to the house of Green, where her parents were waiting putting some boxes in their family van.

"Mom… where's the van?" Green murmured

"What van?" Her mom looked at her with questions all over her face.

Green looked over at their house with not a single furniture moved or wrapped "The furniture van…?"

Her mom laughed. "You don't understand Green."

"Honey, we kept trying to tell you earlier. We're not moving." Said her father, smiling.

"Huh?" Red, Green and Yellow said in unison.

"What are you talking about, Dad?" Green sneered

"We're not moving. We're going to go for a long vacation. Do you understand now Green? Don't worry, you'll come back."

"Huh? Vacation? JUST A VACATION?" Green choked, she emphasized the end.

Her mom and dad nodded politely. Green scoffed "Mom, Dad. You know, you made me cry on my birthday. You're gonna have to pay."

Her parents hugged her "Sorry we didn't explain clearly." She smiled then looked at Blue, he smiled at her then her gave her a slight nod., "It's fine mom." She smiled.

Everyone in Pallet was there. "Bring us some different Pokémons when you return alright!" Professor Oak shouted

"That is if you don't sell this house to anyone else." Green's dad shook his hand with Blue's grandpa

Green ran to Blue _"I'll see you soon"_she smiled having some tears,

Blue smiled back and patted her cheeks lightly. "Don't cry anymore Green." He smirked

Green smiled and hugged Blue and gave him a small peck in the cheek. Green's parents and Blue's family (Prof. Oak and Daisy) watched the two.

"Alright you two, it's not like you're not gonna see each other ever again" Greens parents teased

"That's true" Daisy smiled

"Yes, you are _pokedex holders_ anyway" He grinned. They nodded and smiled at each other

"Oh speaking of which, please Green, your _pokedex_." Professor Oak gestured his hand

Green got her _pokedex_ in her bag and gave it to Professor Oak, watching him do stuff like what he did before.

"Here, consider this as Mine and Daisy's gift to you" Oak smiled to Green. She smiled and gave him a short bow.

"Hey Green, can you do me a favor?" Blue looked at her.

"Anything" She grinned

"Please take on the challenge of the Sinnoh league, only if you want I'm not forcing you to." He said.

"I will."

"And don't steal the badges." Blue jokingly glared at her.

Green pouted "Alright… Just kidding! I won't, I promise"

"You don't need to promise, I know you wont."

"Yeah…" Green spaced out

"Green?" Blue asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I was just thinking… will I be lonely without your three?" She sighed

Red and Yellow came "Come on it's just a vacation! We'll see you soon! Okay?" Red gave her a hi-5

"Yeah! And we can always fly there haha!" She giggled, then she hugged Green

"I'll miss you Yellow" She smiled at their hug "Take care of Red okie, make sure he doesn't do anything crazy" Green laughed so did Yellow "I will, see you"

Green hopped in her car and they left, waving her hands to her friends Red and Yellow waving and Blue his hands in his pockets, his bangs covering his face but he still smiled at Green leaving , Green saw this too and smiled.

"Come Blue! Let's go!" Yellow hurried

"What? Where?" Getting pulled by Yellow and pushed by Red

"Duh! To Vermillion to see Green depart!" Red shouted

"What?"

"Charizard! Hello!" Yellow smiled "Will you please?" She patted Blue's Charizard while reading its mind, Charizard smiled and nodded

"Hop in Blue!" Red yelled

Blue scoffed and jumped on his pokemon.

They followed Green's van till Vermillion

"BYE GREEN!" Yellow screamed

"GREEN! HELLO! GOODBYE!" Red waved

Blue sat still and smiled at Green "Bye Guys!" Green shouted before going in the _s.s. flora._

_**"A part of you has grown in me.  
And so you see, it's you and me  
Together forever and never apart,  
Maybe in distance, but never in heart."**_

_**Anonymous**_

_Fin~_


End file.
